Waiting on You
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: A three chapter little tale about Milo and Lulu wanting to date each other. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**APRIL 2007**

Milo stepped into the diner, passed her table- where her books were splayed out in front of her- and took a seat at an empty table in the corner.

Lulu had looked up the moment Milo stepped inside, as if she felt him before she saw him. It was one of those weird things that kept happening to her when he came around.

Sometimes she simply stared, loving the way he looked so strong- like he could save her from anything.

Sometimes she smiled and waved and hoped he would take a few minutes to talk to her.

But always she felt this intense stillness inside of herself, like time was slowly down, and every second became a heartbeat that was loud in her ears. Suddenly, in those moments when he was near her, he became all that mattered in her world.

She wished Milo would notice how he affected her. Though, she figured, he was beyond wanting to waste his time on a college girl.

Why did she always fall for the guy who wanted everyone else but her?

(_I was sitting, waiting, wishing  
you believed in superstitions._

_  
Then maybe you would see the signs._

_  
But Lord knows that _

_this world is cruel._

_  
And I ain't the Lord._

_No, I'm just a fool_

_  
Learning _

_loving somebody  
don't make them love you_) (Jack Johnson)

**MILO watched as Spinelli **came in and sat down with Lulu. She laughed at something he said, and her whole face became filled with light. When she looked that way, it was so hard for him to think, to talk, to breath.

She was more than pretty. She was insanely_ steal your heart _beautiful.

He knew he had to do something about these feelings he had for her. Either ask the girl out or forget about her. She was under his skin and making it hard for him to sleep, to eat, and nearly impossible for him to focus at work.

His phone rang. "Hello"

"Staring at the lovely Lulu Spencer again?" asked Max

"No."

"I can see you through the window. You are so starting at her."

Milo turned his gaze from the blonde and spotted his brother waving at him, wearing a _I caught you _smile on his face.

"Come in and stop playing games," Milo said

"You get up and talk to her."

"I..."

"I.. I... I..." Max mocked him good-naturedly "I have heard that all before, brother. Talk to her!" Max hung up.

Milo stared at his phone for a minute then shoved it into his pocket, and stood up.

**SPINELLI waved his hand **in front of Lulu's face. "Earth to The Blonde One. Hel-lo. I know I am Justin Timberlake gorgeous but you don't have to drool. Or am I more Colin Farrell? What do you think? Lu- _lu_?"

"What?" Her eyes stayed focused just behind his head, where she could get a good view of Milo.

"I know you have a crush on me..."

"WHAT?" Her eyes darted to him for a second, and then back to Milo.

Spinelli continued, "But this is getting to be embarrassing. The way you gawk at The Jackal is ...very...hot and flattering in a stalkerish sort of way but...still. You can just tell me you want my bod and then..."

Lulu could hardly think. Milo was coming this way, a few more steps and he would be next to her table. She wanted to catch his eye so that he might sit down and join them, he might see she wanted to spend more time with him, he might notice she missed him since that day at Christmas when they were at Sonny's together.

"Spinelli, very funny."

Spinelli smiled at her, but his eyes said it was not completely a joke. Lulu thought she saw something there but then she was looking away again as Milo stopped and said "Hi, Lesley Lou."

Only he could make that name sound sexy. No one else had managed to pull that off before.

"Hey, Milo."

And then they simply smiled at each other for a full minute.

"How's The Godfather and The Super Model doing?" Spinelli asked Milo

"The Super Model?"

"He means Carly," Lulu filled in.

"I was just working on a new name for her. How do you like that one? Or what about The Stunner? Or Miss Breath Taker? Though that would work better if she was still with Jason. Mr. and Mrs. Breath Taker. Get it? Because of Stone Colds's job..."

Milo stared at him, not knowing or caring what he was going on about. When Spinelli finally ran out of steam Milo looked at Lulu again.

"How have you been?" he asked

_Lonely_, she wanted to say. But settled for "Could be better."

"Oh yeah?"

Lulu nodded. "Don't you find this town boring?"

"Sometimes."

Just then Dillon walked in, "I have an update on...you know. You need to come with me to the attic right now."

Lulu shoved all her books into her bag. She gave Milo a disappointed look, "I have to go."

"Have a good day, Lulu."

She nodded and found she had trouble forcing her eyes away from him and making her feet turn and head for the door.

Lulu and Dillon stepped outside first, while Spinelli was shoving his laptop in his bag.

Spinelli said to Milo, "Catch you later, runner- up."

Milo was still looking at the door but he asked, absentmindedly, "Runner-up?"

"There can only be one winner in the battle for the fair maiden's hand," Spinelli said before darting for the door "and I plan to be it."

_Great, _Milo thought, _competition. Just what I don't need! _

He knew he should head back to work but instead he sat down. Once again he let his mind drift into a fantasy about Lulu.

(_Waiting on love ain't so easy to do._

_  
Must I always be waiting, waiting on you?  
Must I always be playing, playing your fool_?) ( Jack Johnson)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**The idea that another **guy was after Lulu haunted Milo. He knew if he didn't do something soon he may lose his chance to ever be with her, to ever hold her hand, to ever kiss her.

He broke into a cold sweat thinking about it.

So it was time for a plan.

**LULU knew it was **time for a plan. A plan to get Milo to see that though she may be young she was old enough to know what and who she wanted. She was old enough for his lips to brush over her mouth, her neck , her chest, her stomach... and she wanted all that and more.

So a few days after she last saw him in the diner Lulu headed toward the docks, to the Corinthos Morgan warehouse, to see if she could find Milo.

**MILO walked out **of the warehouse with a folder he was supposed to deliver to Jason. He made it as far as the docks and then stopped cold when he spotted Lulu.

His plan involved calling her up and inviting her out to dinner. But now that she was in front of him, he knew he should say something while he had the chance. Before she ended up in the bed of that hacker dude and they fell in love and ... Milo did not even want to think about it.

"Hello, Lesley Lou."

"No one calls me that but my family." She scrunched her nose.

He said, "Sorry, I didn't know you don't like it."

"I didn't say that. I very much like...the way you say it, Milo."

They were still standing ten feet apart. She took a couple of steps toward him and said "So, working?"

"Yeah...yes, I am. On your way to class?"

"Nope. On my way to ...you."

He froze, then a slow smile curved his lips. Lulu loved the sensual way he was looking at her, but it made things so intense that she had to look away.

She started to ramble, "I was thinking about you, which is something I do sometimes, and so, yeah, I was thinking about you, Milo, and I started to think that I should come see you and.."

He walked over to her.

Lulu continued "So I didn't know where you were working today but I figured the warehouse was as good a place as any to start looking. Because if you weren't there then Max or one of those other guys you work with might be around and they might know where you were and then I could find you and.."

"Lesley Lou."

"Yes?"

"Why were you looking for me?" Milo asked

She turned and met his eyes, but didn't say anything. Milo noticed how shy she suddenly seemed. Her eyes blinked rapidly, she wet her lips.

When it became clear she wasn't going to answer his question, Milo said "I was going to call you."

Lulu smiled, one of those huge magnificent ones that never failed to make Milo start grinning right back at her.

"_When_ were you going to call me?" she asked, stepping closer. "Because this is April. And I was waiting on this supposed call since...December."

That certainly changed everything in Milo's world. Later he would marvel at that. How one word- December- could change your whole life.

Lulu was looking up at him, her insecurities floating in her eyes. He couldn't understand what made her doubt that anyone would love her, but it was there and he could see it clearly.

_I have to do this right_, he thought. _Make her see someone loves her...I could love her... I know I could if she would let me._

Slowly he reached out and took her hand. They stood, inches apart, looking into each other's eyes.

"I shouldn't have made you wait since December," Milo said

"It was cruel," Lulu joked softly.

"Horrible," his word was tender and low.

"Absolutely," she whispered

(_Well, if I was in your position  
I'd put down all my ammunition_

_  
I'd wondered why'd it taken me so long_

_  
But Lord knows that I'm not you  
And If I was I wouldn't be so cruel_

_  
Cause waiting on love ain't so easy to do_) ( Jack Johnson)

"Will you forgive me?" he asked, only half joking

She smiled and asked, "Will _you_ call me?"

"Every single day, I swear to God, Lulu."

"Swearing to God, huh? Is it that serious?" she asked, knowing it was to her.

"Hell yes, it is."

She hummed, soft and happy, that said "That works for me."

XXXXXXXXXX

**He called her that **night- one minute before the eight o'clock time they had agreed on.

Lulu was smiling before she even picked up her cell phone.

She was in the living room of the Quatermaine mansion with most of the family around yapping, but she couldn't hear any of them, not when Milo was in her ear saying, "Hello Lesley Lou."

Her father watched her slip onto the patio, wearing a look he had never seen on his little girl's face before. It was very similar to a look her mother wore twenty five years before.

"Hey, Milo. You are right on time."

"Did you doubt I would be?" his words were rather nervous "Just because I let you down before I hope you don't think I am that kind of guy and that I will let you down again because that is not my intention, Lulu, and I want you to know that..."

She finally cut him off. "Hey, hey, hey. Slow down. You never let me down and...I'm not sitting around waiting for you to, okay? That's not what I think about when I think of you."

No, when she thought of Milo she thought of arms that were strong enough to pick her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist. And she thought of a smile that was sweet enough to make her lose that feeling of dread that hung over her on most days. That feeling that she might be cursed or unlucky or just not get a happy ending. That she would end up being alone and unseen, except in some cursory way that didn't real hint at who she really was.

When Milo was on her mind, those fears slid away. And that fact alone made her want to see what else Milo Giambetti might make her feel.

"Good," he said "So, I was wondering..."

She smiled, knowing what was coming, and her heart sped up.

The moment slowed and all her senses came alive, taking in the smell of the roses that drifted through the air from Lila's garden, the way the sun was setting and how pink and orange mixed and mingled in the sky, the way the breeze raced over her skin giving her goose bumps.

Milo continued, "if you might like to go somewhere with me this Friday night?"

"Why not tonight?" the question was out before she could stop herself.

"Sonny has me working tonight."

"At Greystone."

"No," he answered

"The warehouse?"

"No."

"Then where?"

"Doing some surveillance."

"I see. On Alcazar?"

"I don't want to lie to you, Lulu, so it would be better if you didn't ask me questions like that."

She dropped her voice slightly and insisted, "I want to see you..._tonight_, Milo."

"I'm sorry but I'll be working until morning."

"That's okay. I'll find you. I'm a Spencer. Tracking people down is in my genes." before he could object she said "So I will see you later."

She could hear him saying, "Lulu, don't..." when she hung up. She turned off her phone.

Lulu turned to go back inside and saw that Luke was standing behind her. "Dad."

"What a smile. Who put it there, cupcake?"

"His name is Milo..." she started and Luke realized this moment was huge.

Because he knew what the look on his daughter face meant. She was a goner.

His baby girl was about to fall in love for the first time.

Once she filled him in on all she knew about Milo, Lulu gave her dad a quick hug and bolted inside to change her clothes.

Luke went inside, grabbed the nearest phone, and dialed.

As soon as the other man answered, he said "Sonny, we need to have a sit down."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**It was hours later**, the night sky was black and nearly bereft of moonlight.

Milo was on edge. His body was pressed against an eight foot tall brick wall and some hedges that ran along the south side of the Alcazar estate.

Dressed in all black, he held binoculars that were supposed to be trained on the patio doors of the home so he could see if Alcazar met with Hugo Lopez, a mob boss from Mexico City. But his eyes kept wandering around the yard, half expecting to see Lulu Spencer sneaking toward him.

XXXXXXXXXX

**She had crept around **the side of the house, staying in the shadows of his neighbors homes but not touching any of the buildings because an alarm might go off, when she saw footprints in the mud. They ran along a brick wall.

Lulu crouched down and followed them until she spotted some hedges.

She stilled, her eyes looked for movement. But there was nothing, from her distance, that she could spot.

Lulu slunk closer and caught a whiff of Milo's telltale cologne- a woodsy yet citrus smell- and smiled. She would have to tell him about not wearing any when he was trying to go unnoticed.

There were things she could teach him, just like she knew there were things he could teach her.

"Lesley Lou..." he hissed into the darkness. She still couldn't even see him.

When she was behind the hedges, Lulu finally found him in the blackness.

"You should not be here," Milo said

"I do a lot of things I shouldn't do," she said "You will have to get used to it."

"I'm trying to work."

"So, work."

They were nearly on top of each other, crammed between the foliage and wall whispering back and forth.

"Hmm." he made a frustrated sound, pushing air through his teeth.

"I need to concentrate," he said as she scooted even closer, so that her black clad body pressed into his "and you need to not be in danger. So you should leave."

"I could be great back-up," she said, right into his ear.

"Mmm. Yeah. I am sure you could. But...leave."

Lulu pouted, "Milo..."

A minute passed, he lifted his binoculars to check the glass patio doors once more. Skye was rocking Lila Rae, but Lorenzo was not in sight.

He could feel Lulu's breath on his neck.

Milo whispered, "You know I can't think with you around."

She said, "Actually, I did not know that. Tell me more."

He smiled but said, "This is not the place to talk about it... Alcazar's guards could walk by on patrol at any time..."

"Then we shouldn't talk," Lulu said, her words soft and flirty.

Her fingers intertwined with his, and they sat there in silence, his eyes on the house and hers on him.

XXXXXXXXXX

**AT GREYSTONE**, Sonny poured Luke a drink then joined him on the couch.

"What brings you out here?" Sonny asked "Need a favor?"

"Now, is that the only reason you can think of that I would have any use for you?"

"These days, yes."

"Fair enough," Luke agreed "But this time I need information.

"About?"

Luke answered, "Milo Giambetti. What kind of man is he?"

" A good one. One I trust to watch over my kids. I take this line of questioning to mean you've found out about his interest in Lulu?"

"You knew? Nice, Sonny. I could have used a head's up."

Sonny studied him for a moment. "Should I handle this?"

Luke rolled his eyes and asked, "As in? Kill him? Fire him? Put a scare into the kid? No. It seems my daughter has quite a thing for this Milo character. I just have to make sure he is not the kinda cat who breaks the hearts of school girls for the fun of it."

Sonny answered, "He's far from that."

Luke stood up and poured another drink. "Man, I have never been through this before. Does my hair look whiter to you? I swear this is...painful...man. My little cupcake is dating a grown man. Spielberg or Star Trek boy I could deal with. Even when she got in over her head, my girl was strong enough to get herself out. But this... it feels different."

"I'll keep an eye on them."

"You do that. And believe me so will I," Luke said "Because if that guard of yours hurts my baby girl he is going to be on the wrong side of a Spencer blood war, and those can go one for centuries."

"It won't ever come to that," Sonny said. "You have my word that Milo is trustworthy."

"Trustworthy with your life? Sure. But this is my cupcake we are talking about," Luke said.

He downed another drink and muttered "She's so damn young still."

XXXXXXXXXX

"**There he is," **Milo said, under his breath. "Got you."

He reached into a black bag he had brought with him and took out a camera to snap pictures of Lorenzo and Hugo Lopez.

Then he put that away and told Lulu, "Job's done. You ready to make our escape?"

She shifted her weight closer to him, slightly. "I like it here okay. It's an...unique...first date."

"When I take you on a first date, you'll know it. And it won't be in some bushes behind a mobster's house."

She smiled as he took her hand and they crept out of the yard.

When they were down the alley he asked her where he car was and then walked her a block away to it.

She leaned against it and asked, "Are you mad I came out here tonight?"

"No," he couldn't help but smile at her. She had that effect on him. No matter what she did or said, his heart raced, his body tensed, and his lips curled into the shape of joy.

"But, Lesley Lou," Milo added "you need to understand that the one thing that could make it...not all right...for you and me to see each other would be you getting hurt because of my work. You don't want to see too much, or know too much, or have anyone like Alcazar think you do."

Milo looked around to make sure none of Alcazar's men were coming down the street. It was late at night and the neighborhood was quiet, the only sound he could hear was Lulu breathing.

"I can handle myself," Lulu insisted.

"I heard about how you fought to save you and Jason when you were trapped in that warehouse," Milo said. "Tough chick, huh?"

"Tough Spencer," Lulu corrected "And don't call me chick."

"Whatever you say, Lesley Lou." Milo reached around her and opened her car door. He whispered, not wanting her to go, "You should get home."

"You should come with me," she said and then her eyes got big, showing her own shock at her boldness. The words had slipped out of her mouth, in a needy tone she had never before used in her life.

Milo had an effect on her unlike any other man ever had.

(_Wise men say_

_only fools rush in_

_but I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?_

_  
If I can't help falling in love with you_...) ( Elvis Presley )

"I mean, um, we should, uh, hang out some more tonight, if you want, um..." Lulu rambled, softly.

His eyes locked onto her face, as her gaze slid down to the ground, and her cheeks reddened.

Lulu wondered why Milo made her want to rush into all the things she used to fear, ever since her abortion. Love seemed to equal pain since that day but now she had a feeling she could jump off a cliff and into this crazy pool of heat he caused in her, and Milo would be right there to catch her.

His fingers intertwined with hers. She stared at their hands as he eased closer.

He bent down and brought his lips to hers. Immediately she felt heat rush through her body, and her knees gave out. Milo's hand swept around her waist and held her up. He pulled back slightly and she let out a shaky breath. Never had she been kissed like that, starting so sweet, just a soft stroke of his mouth over hers and then , like an explosion, erupting in a open lipped exploration of each other. It was a completely new experience in her world, and she was hunger for more of it.

But Milo was more than aware they were only a single block from his enemies home. So he, reluctantly, leaned his head close to her again, kissed her cheek, and whispered "Goodnight, sweet Lulu."

Softly, she crooned back, still a little dazed "Night, my Milo."

He loved the sound of that.

(_Darling,_

_so it goes_

_  
some things are meant to be_

_  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you...) ( Elvis Presley_)

She slid into her car and then rolled down the window.

"Don't make me wait four more months again, okay?" Lulu asked, referring to how she had longed to date him since December.

"That would be cruel," Milo said softly, remembering their earlier converstation.

"Horrible," she told him, her words low and breathy.

"I would never do that," he promised.

"Never again, you mean." She smiled.

He grinned back at her. "Never again. Now, go home and try to stay out of trouble until I see you again."

"You have a lot to learn about the Spencers. We invented trouble." Lulu laughed and then gave him a quick wave before driving off.

Milo watched her go, knowing the wait was over. They had just started something. And if his guess was right, it was going to last for the rest of their lives.

(_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_  
Darling _

_so it goes_

_  
some things are meant to be_

_  
take my hand, _

_take my whole life too_

_  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
for I can't help falling in love with you ) ( Elvis Presley_)

THE END, at least for now. I might add more.

I plan to post another Milu story soon, six chapters, called The Best December. It starts the moment Milo walks into the warehouse to save Lulu.


End file.
